Holloween special!
by water.colored.angel
Summary: substory of Kiss me Love me. little tirck or treat!


**AN~ don't own DP :(**

**as promised for the holidays **

**~~HALLOWEEN~~**

**

* * *

**Chloe POV

Halloween was tonight. we got the house all decorated. It was so cool! Kent and Stasi were going to stay home and pass out candy. Kent had gotten an old man mask, it was kind of creepy. Stasi was dressed up as a princess with a pretty tiara that had the fake gems on it. Kit was going to stay with them and make sure the effects of the house was awesome but not to scary for the little kids. I had dressed up as a zombie, Derek had gotten dog ears and a tail, Simon was dressed up as Harry Potter, which was really funny. Tori and Julie were dressed as witches, Tori was the wicked witch of the west and Julie was the good witch in the Wizard of Oz. the triplets were 3. Zoey was in a cute kitty out fit. Zach and Zaine were puppies. Astro and Kalie where on a date. That left Mark and Lillian. Mark grew his fangs and wore a black cape. Lillian was 4. she was dressed up as tinkerbell. The kids were so adorable. Jessica and Alec were dressed as a bride and a groom. their twins Destiny and Fate were little cheerleaders.

"Mummy, are wee going?" Zoey asked. i giggled she was so cute!

"yeah, mum i wanna get nady!" that was Zach's way of saying candy. they were so cute.

"Dad, they are taking too looonngg." Zaine was such a dork. Derek laughed at them.

"go tell grandpa bye and we can leave." the three of them ran off to find Kit. i lean into Derek and he hugs me. "they are so cute." he kisses my neck and then my shoulder and then on my lips. the fireworks were still there. he licked my bottom lip and i quickly answer with my tongue and try to quiet the little moan.

"Eww! mum and dad are making out!" Zoey squeals. Derek looks down at Zoey and ruffles her hair making her pout. "daddy that's not very nice." i laugh at her.

"we have such a drama queen." i fix her hair back.

"mommy can you pull my hair into a pony?" She asks with the puppy eyes Derek had. i smile and nod.

"get me the brush and a hair tie." she ran off on the search for the supplies. Zach walks over to me. his eyes still amazed me. the little girls in his day care go crazy over them. Zach was the brave one. Zoey was the logical one, and Zaine was shy.

"mom is Brendon coming with us? or is he staying with grandpa?" Zach asked.

"i think he is going to follow but he is not very social so he might just keep an eye on us. go ask him and come back and tell me please."

"Kay mom" Zaine just stood there and was staring at the ground. he looked sad.

"you okay Zaine?" i asked was so sensitive. he looks up and runs over to me and Derek with a big smile.

"MOMMY, DADDY. Kent scared me. but he said he was joking and then Stasi kissed my forehead. oh, oh a-a-are w-we walking or are we going in the wagon?" he stutters. poor kid, he has my stutter.

"you guys are going to walk. there are to many kids to go in the wagon." i answer him. Zoey runs in with a hair tie in one hand and a brush in the other. i smile and have her sit in front of me. i do her hair and then Brendon and Zach came in.

"so, you going B?" Zoey looks up at him with the puppy eyes. he smiles and bends down and kiss her forehead.

"yeah i guess. i need to make sure you guys are kay." Brendon answered. i could hear Derek growl in a low pitch. i giggle. Jessica pokes her head in.

"the twins in here?" the twins must be hiding.

"no, they are with uncle Simon." Zach says. he had a crush on Destiny. Destiny had blond hair like her dad and blue eyes like her mom. Fate had brown hair and green eyes. they were the same height and had the same face shape. Jessica nods and pops out.

"mom when are we going?" Zoey asked impatiently.

"when everyone gets in here we will leave." i smile at her.

"adults" Zoey starts.

"take" Zaine says.

"to long!" Zach finishes. It's still weird how they do that!

"We are getting ready. calm down." Derek says. Eventually every one is ready to go.

* * *

**(skipping the trick-or-treating)**

Derek and me take the triplets down to our room. Derek built two rooms beside ours so the boys could have a room and Zoey could have her own. Derek and i were sitting on the bed by the wall while the little ones were sitting in the middle. i love my babies they are so cute. they were giggling while me and Derek were making sure the candy was okay to eat.

"Mom the candy is okay." Zoey wined.

"We are just making sure. we don't want anyone to get sick or worse. i-i-i would not be able to forgive myself." i told her. Derek kissed my cheek.

"they are going to be okay. we will make sure of it." Derek told me with a kiss right below my ear lobe. i shivered, he laughed. After a while Derek took the boys and laid them in their beds and i took Zoey to her bed. She had 'Hello Kitty' blankets and pillows. i leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"night baby." i gave her her teddy bear.

"love you mommy." she said as she closed her eyes. I walked back to my room leaving her door a crack open. Derek was laying on the bed.

"hey." i said as i slipped on the bed and curl up next to him. He wrapped his arm around me. He still had the talent to make me blush.

"hey baby mama." he kissed my forehead. i wrap my arm around his chest. i would never trade him or our babies for the world. who would think this was all because of seeing my first ghost and being sent to Lyle house, and at first i was scared of him, now i am in love with him more then life itself. i leaned up and kiss his chin and snuggle close to him and fall a sleep knowing everything was going to be okay.


End file.
